Oh Brother
by Irianna Marie
Summary: (Warm Bodies fanfic off the movie not book) Nadia (OC) is R's younger sister who he died to save that he doesn't remember he has. But she remembers him and is shocked when she finds her new friends Nora and Nate (OC) know R very well. She's also a previous corpse, or pre-c. Rating may change to M later, I'm not sure. I DO NOT OWN WARM BODIES JUST MY OCs
1. Chapter 1

****Nadia's POV****

So, you heard about the BCH War, right? Who hasn't though, right? In case you live under a rock, the BCH War happened when Boneys were fighting corpses and humans. The story goes that some oddball corpse named "R" maintained his capability to love and he fell in love with this human girl Julie. Together, their love transformed corpses back to humans, slowly but surely. Some pre-c's, that's previous corpses for all you newbies, adjusted better than others. Some could blend better. Personally, I'd love to thank "R" and Julie. I'm one of the most progressed pre-c's because they both are such big influences. I look, talk, and act perfectly alive; I just still have some muscle spasms that comes along with nerves and organs coming back to life. Everyone is in awe of "R"'s amount of life changing love. But I already knew he had a great capacity for love. I'm the one he died protecting.

My name is Nadia Ann Evans, and I'm seventeen years old. Or, I was just before being a corpse, so I'm not sure where I am now. I was also seventeen the last time I saw "R". Let me clear this up real quickly. The "amazing first corpse to start breathing again" is actually named Romeo, not "R", and I call him Meo. Meo is, was, my very protective and loving older brother, who's been my guardian since I was fourteen. Our actual father ran out when I was a month old, and Mom was devastated, even if he was an abusive drunk. Meo was six and he took to protecting us with his life. Then, Mom met Marshall and remarried when I was four. I was the flower girl. Marshall was the very VERY rich CEO president of some big company, and our lifestyle went from simple and frugal, to a decently large house with a cleaning staff. He loved us all, treated Meo and I as his own children; he taught Meo sports, business, and how to be a man; he treated me like a princess but made sure I wasn't helpless. There were rumors of undead when I was twelve and thirteen, so Marshall made our large home very safe: key codes, house keys, reinforced everything. No corpses would ever get in this house.

But then, Mom and Marshall were killed in a car accident just days before my fourteenth birthday. Meo was made my legal guardian at the age of twenty, we each got two million dollars cash, and we kept living in our big house alone. My senior prom came and my date was going to be picking me up. Consuela, our cleaning lady, had been taking pictures of me and Meo all day: him trying to get me to put his red hoodie over my silver sparkly dress, me running away, me doing my hair and makeup, etc. Then a corpse came out of the woods, straight for me, and I froze a little.

Meo pushed me towards the house and told me to lock the door with all the codes. Don't let anyone in no matter what, not even him, because if he was still human, he could get in on his own. That's the last I saw of him.

Guilt ate me alive because he died protecting me, and what's worse, I was literally all alone. I was terrified every day. I took his ID, my ID, a ton of photos, the key to our house, about $5,000 in cash, and a written copy of our key codes and address and put them in a plastic envelope I sealed shut with my hair straightener. Everyday I would tape it under my skirt or jeans with layers of very secure tape in case that was my last day. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to be prepared for anything.

As a corpse, I could still think clearly and remember everything. I could speak fluently but no other corpse could, so I stayed silent. I didn't feel any emotions, but I could remember how some were supposed to feel. The only thing that was different about me were my dirty matted dead looks, my slower movements, and this intense hunger that made one lose all reason. I don't like hurting people, and the same was true then too. But I had to eat to survive.

And then it happened. I felt my heart stirring, the heat of the day, the cold of the rain. And I slept, dreaming about the good old days. I followed other corpses to get away from Boneys and fought alongside humans. My pale gray green eyes turned back to new grass green.

As Nurse Nora was listening to my heartbeat, she seemed intrigued by me.

"So do you know your name at all, or shall I name you?"

"My name is Nadia Ann Evans, thank you though," I spoke very clearly.

Nora visibly jumped.

"Sorry, but you're the first pre-c I've met that speaks so very clearly. Hasn't anyone given you new clothes yet?"

"Not yet, but they're trying to get things sorted out. Hard to find any clothes that are petite and small yet could fit my chest without looking entirely suggestive... I also am one of the pre-c's still in the shelters. Terrible trying to wait for showers when none of the newly hormonal guys are around."

Nora checked her watch.

"Well, I get off in five minutes and live around the block. You look about my size, you can have some of my clothes for now. You can shower, and stay with me tonight. Is that okay with you?"

And so I went home with Nora. I felt like a Barbie doll as she helped clean my extra long blonde, washing it thoroughly. She gave me dark jeans, boots, a light green top, and she braided my hair for me.

"What's in this envelope if you don't mind me asking?" Nora asked, holding up the package that's been secured under my skirt for so long now.

"Pictures of me growing up with my brother, our IDs, money, house codes, the address, house keys. I like to be prepared. And I guess I figured if someone killed me as a corpse maybe they'd be safe themselves in this protected home. They'd see the pictures and realize I wasn't always a corpse," I said with a shrug.

"Brother? Maybe he's looking for you now! Or your parents! How did I not even consider you might have a family?!"

Nora sat down on her bed.

A knock was heard.

"Door's open!"

A very handsome guy that looked to be nineteen stepped in. He had shaggy hair darker than Nora's, tanned skin, dark blue eyes, a mischievous grin, and a very toned tall body.

"Mom wanted to if... Oh.. Hello. I'm sorry, but I.. don't know..." He couldn't finish what he was saying and just kept staring at me. I couldn't help but wonder if I still looked dead and gross. I smiled a little while I started fiddling with my braid nervously.

"Nate, this is Nadia, my new friend. Nadia, this is Nate, my baby brother. What did Mom want to know?"

****Nate's POV****

I knocked on my sister's door, waiting to deliver a message from Mom. I sighed in exasperation.

"Door's open!"

I walked in, noting my sister on the bed.

"Mom wants to know if..." I said before noticing the other girl in the room. "Oh... Hello... I'm sorry, but I... don't know..."

I cut off because she was so beautiful. Long white blond hair in a side braid, grass green eyes lined in long dark lashes, supple red lips, a petite and delicate body with very um nice curves... She looked vulnerable and I instantly wanted to protect her no matter what. She smiled at me a little while fiddling with her braid, causing my heart to skip a beat and me to feel more nervous.

"Nate, this is Nadia, my new friend. Nadia, this is Nate, my baby brother. What did Mom want to know?"

Right. That. What was I supposed to ask Nora? I looked away from Nadia and cleared my throat.

"She wants to know if you're still going to Mr. Grigio's with R, Julie, and Julie's dad for dinner. We were all invited... Nadia, just how did you come to be standing in my sister's room? I know pretty much like, everyone..."

Oh, real smooth one. Way to go caveman.

When she giggled, I had to take in a breath. It was simply the most adorable thing I'd ever heard.  
"She treated me and felt bad I had no other clothes yet and decided to play dress up with the pre-c," she said with a straight and even white smile.

Pre-C? There's no way this beautiful girl was a corpse before. Most pre-c's still have bags under their eyes, social awkwardness, and a slight dead look to them. But she didn't look dead at all! But looking closer I did see light muscle spasms and little twitches. I could listen to her voice forever, it's so melodic.

"Yes, I'm still coming, but I want Nadia to come too. I invited her to stay the night."  
I nodded, trying to keep my cool. I had so many questions, about her, about her likes, about being a corpse. Hey, I'm still a guy, and I'm curious.

"We're about to go, so come on."


	2. Chapter 2

****Nadia's POV****

We went downstairs and Nora introduced me to her mother Joyce.

"You're actually quite lovely for a pre-c. Is pre-c an offensive term? Because if it is, my kids and I won't use it, at least if I can help it."

"It's not offensive at all. I was previously a corpse, and it's simply another classification, like black, white, blonde, Mexican, etc.," I said with a charming smile.

We walked a couple of houses down and walked right into a grand townhouse.

A man who projected authority greeted us. He didn't really smile at me, like most do when they first meet me, or you know, scream in terror like they did when I was a corpse, so go me.

"Hello Joyce, Nora. Nate. And you are?" He looked at me intently.

"This is Nadia Evans, Nora's new friend. Nadia, this is Mr. Grigio. He runs everything around here. She'll be staying with us tonight."

I smiled sweetly.

"Hello, sir. How are you this fine evening?" I held out my hand before it twitched a little.

He looked curiously at that twitch.

"You're a pre-c? You hardly look like you were dead recently..."

"Yes, I'm a pre-c. Fought a lot of Boneys to save your skin and mine."

He looked a little uncomfortable as he shook my hand politely and smiled regardless. He led us to the table. A blonde girl came down and greeted all of us.

"R will be down in a minute. He's in the restroom. I'm Julie," she said as she extended her hand out. "And you?"

"Nadia. Pre-c and Barbie doll, nice to meet you."

Julie laughed and we sat down. I was taking a sip of my water when Meo sat down right in front of me. I started choking on my water and Nora just hit my back trying to help. I cleared my my throat.

"Are you okay? It's weird, getting in the habit of drinking again, isn't it?" Meo said with a playful smile. "I'm R. I overheard you say your name is Nadia. Cool name."

Everyone was staring at me now, so I had to be poised. My brother, he is alive and sitting in front of me. I want to hug him and hold him close and tell him how happy I am to see him. But he doesn't know who I am, and he seems okay with not remembering his life before... Should I tell him?

****R's POV****

This Nadia girl seemed surprised to see me. I mean like really surprised, like she knew who I was. Understandable, I'm kind of a mini celebrity now among both humans and pre-c's, but this shock is still new.

I studied her face for a while longer, thinking she looks a little familiar.

And then I had a flash of a younger looking Nadia, about fourteen, looking up at me with tears in her eyes, her hands fidgeting with the black mourning outfit. I hugged her and she buried her face in my chest, crying. But as quick as it came, it was gone. That was weird.

"So, have you got any family to contact Nadia? R can't remember his life before being a corpse, so we didn't know who to contact," Joyce asked.

"Uhh, there's no one outside of this dinner table that needs to be notified."

I swear, she keeps giving me little glances. Maybe I knew her. I'll have to ask later, it might piece together some things for me.

"Not even your brother? You mentioned you had one earlier," Nora said as she put potatoes in her mouth.

Nadia looked a little uncomfortable and I instinctively wanted to comfort her. Not sure why, I mean, I don't know her, right?

"He's, um, a complicated story I'm not quite okay with sharing."

****Nadia's POV****

I chickened out. Meo seems happy with his new life as "R". I mean, I'm totally thrilled he's alive and I'd love to have that grand reunion. And he's all I have left in the world. I thought I lost him forever and here he is. A little bit dorkier than his norm, but whatever. But what if he resents me for messing up his new life, or it's just awkward? If I can't have him back as my Meo, I'd rather have him happy as "R". We made small talk and I kept trying to avoid personal questions.

"Hard time remembering the before being a corpse? I know how that is. As Joyce said, I don't remember anything really. Except that my name started with the letter 'R', hence why I go by it now. I was probably unemployed, but that's all I could really tell you."

"I think you were very loving, considering our love brought you and other corpses back to life. And that you were protective, and a hoarder." Julie smiled before turning to me. "And I'm guessing you were very chatty, since you're very articulate now. I don't know you that well, so I can't make too many assumptions."

Meo kind of paused and looked at me confused again.

****Julie's POV****

They've really been looking at each other a lot. Maybe R remembers this Nadia chick. She is really cute and stuff... Maybe they were a couple... That would definitely be awkward.

****Nadia's POV****

After dinner, Meo kept trying to ask me about my personal experience as a corpse.

"Did you collect anything? Were you at the airport too? Did you have any certain habits? Marcus, another pre-c, he would always sit at the bar. I liked sitting in sports cars. Did you ever take anyone home? Did you like to make up stories for other corpses to pass the time? Did you-?"

"MEO!" I said without thinking about it, and my eyes widened.

"What'd you just call me?"

"Nothing. I said, me, oh? I zoned out and hadn't realized you were talking to me is all..."

Mr. Grigio and Joyce came back in with a birthday cake.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to celebrate R's.. and Nadia's!... birthdays, since they probably don't recall their own," Joyce said, grinning happily.


	3. Chapter 3

****R's POV****

I look at the cake and the faces around me, feeling a warm rush of happiness. I see Nadia's face lit up by the candles and get a rush of deja vu.

Another weird flash and I am looking around a party where everyone is in costumes as I blow out the candles. I see a ten year old Nadia in a flowy golden dress with sparkly wings. I blink and I'm brought back to the present. Julie looked at me in concern, so I gave her a smile.

Later, I pulled Nadia aside.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about..." Nadia looked down with awkwardness in her eyes.

"Don't. Since meeting you earlier tonight... I've had two... flashes? Someone's funeral it looked like and a birthday party with costumes. YOU were in both...?"

She looked up with wide eyes and was about to open her mouth before Nate came up to us.

He high fived me while making goo goo eyes at Nadia. It's sweet and all, but I was about to get answers!

"Mom asked me to come get you so we can all head home. She has work in the morning and so does Nora."

Nadia nods.

"Nice talking to you," she nods politely before rushing out following Nate.

****Nadia's POV****

We got back to Nora's and Joyce immediately went to bed. Nora, Nate, and I went to the living room.

"So, when you were a corpse, did you absolutely have to eat brains, or was that just a flavor you liked, or what?" Nate asked as he popped an m&amp;m in his mouth. "Sorry if you don't want to answer that though. Just curious."

"Nathan. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about that...?"

I smiled as my stomach growled a little.

"You know, I could use a snack. I think you will taste quite nicely," I say with a wink towards Nate.

"Go for him and you'll probably starve. Hey, do you have a nickname?"

"We can always call her Dee, and she wouldn't starve on my brains. I'm very intellectual, thank you very much," he said as he flicked a candy at both me and Nora.

"My brother used to call me Dee. It always bothered me," I said with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have the early shift at the hospital in the morning. Whenever you get tired, there's the extra bedroom next to Nate's room. Show her there later."

Nora goes upstairs and I start looking through the clothes she gave me.

"I have no PJs. Cool. Oh well, I barely sleep anyways."

"Having trouble sleeping lately?" Nate asked with concern.

I laughed a little at that.

****Nate's POV****

I feel very awkward right now, but at the same time I feel comfortable. It's like I'm with my best friend. I'm trying to keep my cool and just hang out, but when she laughed, I lost my train of thought.

"After the Boney battles, I crashed. Slept for like 48 hours after a full stomach, and now I'm going back to my insomniac schedule. My newly living body needs plenty of food apparently."

I smiled gently at her.

"I'll stay up with you. Have you drunken Monster mixed with coca cola since being alive again?"

"I never had that when I was alive the first time, let alone after I came back!"

I grabbed her hand before I realized what I was doing and saw pink stain her porcelain cheeks. She looks good with some color.

I led her to the kitchen and turned on the light. I reluctantly let go of her hand to make my concoction. I handed her a small glass of it.

"Now just hold it between your bottom lip and your gums for a few seconds to feel the tingles."

She did as I instructed and looked so silly before cracking up and swallowing the mixture.

"That feels so weird! Is it because I have fresh nerves or does it always tickle as it tingles?"

"It always feels weird, but I don't know about tickling... Wait a minute, you aren't... ticklish, are you?" I gave her a devilish grin as I wiggled my fingers towards her. She squealed away before I even touched her, so I started tickling Nadia.

With her trying to dodge me and me trying to tickle her, I accidentally knocked her purse down, and pictures scattered; we both tripped. I very awkwardly landed on top of her, and her breathing caught a little as she looked at me with flushed cheeks. I then realized how we were laying, with me pinning her down and our bodies pushed against each other. I'm not actually sure how much time passed that way.

To be able to get up without hurting her or touching her inappropriately, it was difficult, and I hope she didn't notice that the umm circus came to town...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nadia's POV**

As he pinned me down, I could feel electric currents where ever he was touching me. I was thoroughly lost in his dark blue eyes. He seemed to realize just HOW we were laying and I blushed deeply. He very carefully got off of me so he wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't help but feel disappointed with his warmth gone. He pulled me up before I could argue and then he started to pick up the pictures. I tried to stop him from seeing Meo, but I clearly failed when I saw his eyes bug out.

He flipped around a picture of Meo trying to cover up my midriff and such with his infamous red hoodie. This is when I got my belly button pierced. It just showed the top edge of my rose tattoo that is on my hip.

I subconsciously touch my belly button. I have a belly ring in there from earlier. Nora found out about my different piercings and gave me some jewelry so they wouldn't close with my new healing flesh.

"R! You! You showing your belly ring to R! Is that a tattoo?!" Nate said, freaking out.

I lifted the bottom of my shirt and pulled the top of my jeans down to show a small rose in a thorned stem heart. His eyes bugged even more as he turned away from me a little, so I put my clothes back.

"R! How do you do know R! Were you two dating? Cuz you're like sixteen in this picture and he looks like hes twenty two? Do you have any other tattoos?"

"Breathe Nate. 'R' is my older brother Romeo Michael Evans, whom I call Meo. I didn't mention him because I thought he was dead. Then when I saw him, I freaked out in happiness. But he seems so happy, being R instead of Meo... I just couldn't bring myself to bring up the bad memories too. Like our real dad, Mike, being a disappearing ass who tried to bond with him when he was thirteen to get to Marshall's money. Marshall and our mom Sherrie's terrible car accident... There's so many good and bad memories... Is it selfish that I want to tell him all I know and just have my brother again?"

I sniffled a little and sat on the counter dejectedly.

**Nate's POV**

I watched her cry before I had to wipe away her tears. I hated seeing her cry.

"None of that. This is a happy thing. Both you and R still have family! But you have to tell him. He deserves to know his past, good and bad. That's what make a person who they are."

My eyes kept glancing to where I now know she has a tattoo. Focus. Now is not the time to wonder about my tanned hand caressing that pale skin of hers. She looked up at me and I locked eyes with her.

"What if he doesn't want to know about his old life? He certainly doesn't seem to miss it much. I remember everything, how he freaked over my tongue stud, or my belly ring. He only ever knew of this tattoo. I remember how he crashed his first car into the mailbox at sixteen because he was so excited about having a car. Mom was pissed, but Marshall just regaled us with how he accidentally set his first car rolling down a hill. I remember how depressed he was when his girlfriend Sadie cheated on him with his best friend Ronnie. I remember how he was about to cut himself to feel something other than sorrow after he found out about Mom and Marshall, but he didn't... You can't tell him yet. Let me see for myself that he wants his old memories and I'll tell him myself. Just let me figure out how to tell him."

"Well, until that happens, your secret is safe. So buck up. Come on! We got lost time of sugary goodness to make up for!"

She hopped off the counter and stumbled a little, making her land on my chest like we were embracing. I blushed a little before looking down at her looking up at me. Our faces were mere inches apart, and her lips parted gently in shock. Her cheeks were a light pink and her eyes were shining.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. I feel like I could swim in them..."

Nadia turned beat red as she finished what she was saying.

**Nadia's POV**

I realize how I landed and I blushed lightly. It looked like he was about to kiss me, and I instantly parted my lips in a light and inaudible gasp. I couldn't help but be amazed by his blue blue eyes. I mean, wow.

_Your eyes are so beautiful. I feel like I could swim in them..._I thought before I realized I actually said that out loud. My face grew extremely hot. Damn my porcelain skin!

I pulled away and started fidgeting with my hair a little before we went into the living room. We were loaded down with crazy amounts of sugar, and I sat down. He sat close enough that I could still smell his scent, like smoke and sandalwood, but he still gave me my space.

I handed him all the pictures and the two IDs. He started looking through all the pictures.

"If you said your mom and step dad died, who took all these pictures of you and R-Me-, I'm just gonna stick to R since that's what I know him as... Of you and R?" Nate looked at me with an adorably confused face. "Another sibling? Your friend? Your ...boyfriend...? A family member? Just curious."

I laughed a little at him mentioning a boyfriend.

"My boyfriend Caleb was an ass that quickly turned to an ex when he tried having sex with me and I didn't want it. I punched him in the dick, found out he'd been cheating on me anyways, and then had to hold Meo back from committing murder when he had to come pick me up. Our maid Consuela who'd been with us for years took these pictures."

"MAID? Was R actually a hoodie wearing tycoon?"

I smiled.

"Remember that big corporation Greenburnst, Eton, &amp; Michaels?"

He nodded slowly.

"Marshall was Marshall Greenburnst. Our house was turned into a fortress that is, as far as I know, still locked up airtight with about fifty years of supplies, weapons, clothes, medicines." I shrug.

I take in his surprised face.

"But you have to keep that a secret. I've never liked when people think I'm some stuck up bitch or try to use me," I say as I put my pointer finger over his lip. "Keep all this between me and you."

He playfully nips at my finger and I pull away teasingly and throw a twizzler at him. I was going to continue my food assault when he started tickling me again. We were wrestling on the couch a little and I tried getting away before he could pin me again. He hugged me tight and I collapsed into his warmth and hugged him back. Then the butt munch started tickling me again and it was even more difficult to move. I'm not sure I wanted to though...

"Um, wow, I'm so sorry if I'm ermmm interrupting something...," Nora said from by the couch. "I.. I brought pajamas? I woke up, realized I still had your pajamas?"

We moved apart and I started blushing.

"He was just being a jerk butt who was tickling me."

"Nah, I was just trying to stretch my fingers. Her stomach was just in the way."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First off, this is my first fanfic, but it's not the first thing I've written (none of it published yet.). And yes, I realize I should've had author notes in the first four chapters, but I forgot those as well as the disclaimers. I won't be able to update on a regular schedule because I have to wait until I get to the library to even considering updating because I don't have Microsoft Word on Mom's laptop, which I use. If it actually uploaded, the cover photo for this story is my own personal design for Nadia as a human and as a corpse. I do not own Warm Bodies, neither the book nor the movie. I simply own the plotline of this story, my designs, and my OCs. Oh, and I realize it jumps people quite a bit, so I apologize if you don't like that.

****Nadia's POV****

"She threw a Twizzler at me... And I had already discovered she was ticklish... But, erm, no, nope you weren't interrupting anything." Nate cleared his throat.

Nora gave him a knowing look before rolling her eyes. She pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Why do you have my shirt Nora?" Nate asked, quirking up his eyebrow.

"Well, you don't wear it anymore and Nadia needed a shirt. I'm going back to bed now," she said as her eyes drifted down.

Her eyes caught a photo I didn't realize had dropped. Her eyes widened when she picked it up and saw what was on the picture side. She let out an audible gasp.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S R! WHY ARE YOU IN A PICTURE WITH R?! AND WHERE ARE YOU WITH SUCH A BIG POOL? WHY IS R SITTING CASUALLY NEXT TO YOU BY A BIG POOL?"

She flipped it to show me a picture of me in my bikini that still covered everything was somehow sexy, smiling as I tried to tan. Meo was sitting there, already deeply tanned with a big grin on his face.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME HOW YOU KNEW R? WERE YOU DATING?"

I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Nora.. Lose the caps lock on your subtitles. I have a brother named Romeo whom I call Meo. You call him R because he doesn't remember his full name, which is Romeo Michael Evans. We were tanning, well trying for me, by our pool. Now. I'm going to remove my hand and I'd prefer it if you weren't yelling, okay?"

She nodded.

"Nadia, that's amazing! What does R think?"

"Uhh... He doesn't exactly know yet. I mean, he said he was remembering flashes, but before I could talk to him, it was time to go."

****R's POV****

That night, I dreamt. Okay, nowadays, I normally do, but these seemed more like memories, all of them including Nadia. Sometimes there was a short sweet woman with dark hair like mine and eyes like Nadia, a strawberry blonde man with an easy smile and deep golden eyes, and an asshole looking guy with grimy white blonde hair and blue eyes to match my own. But I couldn't grasp what they were supposed to mean to me.

Suddenly I see Nadia looking the age she is currently in a sparkly silver prom dress, and a short Hispanic woman taking pictures of us playing around. Then a corpse comes out of the woods and goes straight for Nadia. I pushed her towards the large white mansion.

"Get in the house! Let no one in, not even me. I have a key. GO!" I yelled at her.

She ran but right when she was at the door, she glanced back towards me and saw the corpse come after me.  
"MEO!" She screamed in despair, and then I woke up in a cold sweat. I was gasping for breath and looking myself over, but I wasn't being attacked.

Julie stirred from cuddling with me to see me in a panic.

"R, what's wrong?" She checked me over with concern in her eyes.

"Flashes... Nadia..."

Julie's eyes narrowed into slits.

"What about Nadia and flashing?!"

My eyes widened at what she thinks I was dreaming about. I wave my hands defensively.

"Whoa, NOTHING like that, I swear. I mean flashes of memory. I think. That seem to involve Nadia somehow, a big house, a short woman with dark hair and green eyes, a man with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes, and some guy that seems to be a major ass."

She rolled off the bed and started pulling on her jeans. I grab her hand.

"Hon, it can wait until tomorrow. Isn't that festival thing tomorrow? Talk to Nora on your lunch breaks that you take together and ask her to ask Nadia to meet us. I might just be having false memories. I don't know her or my connection to her, but it can wait until a time I'm not in boxers."

****Nadia's POV****

I told a few stories to Nora and Nate, as well as asking them questions too.

"Three tattoos? What are they, important enough to put them permanently on your body?" Nora asked me.

"I'll show you if you guys don't mind that I'm not shy."

They looked at each other curiously.

"Uh, ok?" Nora said.

****Nate's POV****

She put her cookie in her mouth and stood up. She lifted her shirt and pulled the top of her jeans down.

"Nate already saw this one. It's to show love is beautiful, but it can hurt."

Oh how I wanted to just caress that tattoo gently, but I figured one, that's inappropriate since we just met and two, I so don't want an erection while sitting this close to my sister...

She put her shirt down again and finished the cookie before lifting her pant leg to show a purple butterfly swirled with 'M&amp;S' in the design.

"Purple butterfly for my mom and stepdad. Purple because that was Mom's favorite color and it's a butterfly because that was a tradition I shared with Marshall. When I was two, he and Mom had been dating a year and a half. I needed a sitter because mom had to take care of Grandma Sue. He took me to a butterfly habitat and that became our thing through the years. Anytime we needed to talk, we'd go there," she said, putting her pants back in place. She lifted off her shirt in one swift movement.

Holy shit. I did not see that coming.

"One of you want to hold this for me?"

Yes. Yes. Yes.

"I'll hold it for you Dia," Nora grabbed the shirt. "You by the way are a bitch. Filling my bra out better than me..."

"Nora, I in no way needed to know that was your bra she's wearing. Just ew. NO." I scrunched up my nose.

"Oh puh lease, you knew I gave her a whole bunch of clothes. She has nothing with her except my clothes and her memorabilia. Get over it twerp."

"Twerp? I can kick your ass easy."

"Children. Cease fire."

I look up to see Nadia leaning over both of us. Her boobs really do fill out the black lacy bra, just barely fitting inside it, held together by a simple bow that would be so easy to just cut it open or even just rip it... Fuck this is hard... Like something else that needs to go away... I cleared my throat.

"Well, this tattoo? Are you taking off the bra too or are you going to show us?" Nora asked plainly. I will kill my sister.

Nadia moved her now loose blonde waves to her right side and turned her left to us. She pulled down her bra some to show a very elaborate tribal design for Sagittarius. I cleared my throat again and decided to turn so no one could see just how these tattoos were effecting me.

"What made you, um, get that one?" I asked, pointing to her boob.

"My birthday is December first, so I'm a Sagittarius."

Nora laughed.

"Dia, honey, I think he was asking why it's on your boob. And perhaps why you're comfortable showing us?"

She holds out her hand to catch the shirt and Nora throws it to her. She puts it on and puts her hands on her hips.

"Because, my dear, I felt like putting it there. And so Meo wouldn't see it. He would've flipped. Like he did when he saw the tattoo on my hip. He was okay with the ankle because he got a tattoo on the back of his left thigh for Marshall and Mom too. Obviously not too far up, otherwise I wouldn't know about it. And why I'm comfortable showing you two? I've never been ashamed of my body, and you asked to see my tattoos. I love showing off my tattoos. If it were say on my cookah, then that would not have been the case. Enough about me though."

"R has a tattoo? What exactly is it?" Nora asked with a grin.

"It's of Mickey and Minnie mouse with Mom and Marshall's birthdays and death days."

A/N So, yes, it's got some smut in this chapter. I have an eternally dirty mind and a best guy friend who really helps me sometimes understand the male psych. Lol. Please review if you'd like to:) (I don't survive on food alone, I do need some sustenance..:) )


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Warm Bodies, just the story and OCs. What do you all think of my story so far? Lol, so I just read an awesome Castle story, Almost Time. The author is amazing and she is still working on it. She's also a writer! Hahaaa, love you! And to all my lovely readers if you're there, I hope you thus enjoy this next chapter:)

_

****Nora's POV****  
"Wait, seriously? Mickey and Minnie Mouse?" I asked with a big smile on my face. "You've so got to be kidding!"  
Nadia smiled and grabbed a Twizzler from next to Nate. She nodded vehemently.  
"Well, yea, Marshall and Mom's wedding was at Disney world. I was the flower girl and I had a Minnie bow in my curls."  
Nate smiled and took the Twizzler from her hand to take a bite before she took it back. I haven't seen him this happy in quite a while, and they seem cute together.  
I had to go bed soon after hearing this relevation, but I'm definitely keeping my eye on Nadia and Nate too.

The next day, I was working my butt off at the hospital camp so I could get off early for tonight's "festival", or really just a big party with everyone, plenty of good food, music, and a chance to dress up some.  
"Nora, I brought you coffee."  
I turn around to see my best friend Julie.  
"Jujubee, you sweetheart! I love you. Always thinking of what I need!"

****Julie's POV****  
I got two coffees and headed over to see Nora for lunch. After R's dreams last night, all I thought about was him living in a large white house with a gorgeous girl and, honestly, I can't say I slept too well thinking of that.  
She was busy with some paperwork with her back to me and I knew that unless I mentioned coffee, there'd be no notice of me or our lunch date.  
"Nora, I brought you coffee." I watch as she turns around with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Jujubee, you sweetheart! I love you. Always thinking of what I need!" she said as she took the coffee and drank a sip happily. She was smiling so much right now, which probably meant there was either a boy, or she has a secret of someone's. Nora might be my best friend, but most of the time she's terrible with secrets unless it's that important.  
We got to the bench we normally eat at and I pulled out our sandwiches, drinks, and snacks to divide them up.  
"Now, Norabear, what did I tell you? Turkey, lettuce, bacon, tomato, and mozzarella cheese with iced tea and oreos for you. Ham, swiss cheese, cucumbers, tomatoes, olives, salt and pepper with iced tea and chips ahoy for me."  
"That if I'm going to call you a candy you hate, I'd better have mounds of chocolate?" I nodded. "So what do you think of Nadia? I mean, I know I brought her by without warning, but the more the merrier, right?"  
I groaned and made a face, something that didn't escape Nora's curious eyes. We started eating.  
"You didn't like her? Well... This is awkward because my mom has invited her to stay with us. And I think that maybe one day she'll be an important somebody?"  
"She seemed nice enough actually. And I loved talking to her, but is it just me or did it seem like there was some sort of, I don't know, connection between her and R? What if she's like an old lover or fiancé or something?!"  
I was hyperventilating a little and Nora smacked me lightly, still smiling.  
"Now calm yourself, why do you think that she's an old lover or something? Did you think that maybe they did have a connection for an entirely different, completely nonromantic reason?"  
I quirk up my eyebrows at her.  
"Because R kept seeing flashes of her! All last night, and twice during dinner! What am I supposed to think? Hmm?"  
I saw her smile widen a little.  
"Nora, tell me what you know, right now."  
"I know that R has a Mickey/Minnie tattoo with a set of birthday days and death days that he probably has no clue what they mean." She checks her watch. "I also know that I really have to eat and run because I want to get ahead with my paperwork today before the festival."  
She starts gathering up her stuff and rifles through her purse.  
"How do you know about that tattoo? Can you guys meet us at the festival?"  
She hands me a photo, and kisses my cheek before running back to work.  
"Pavilion, five o'clock!" she calls out.  
I look at the picture she put in my hand and see R in a graduation robe that was too short, with a woman and man who matched R's descriptions and Nadia smiling. I flipped it over to show elegant cursive: 'Meo's graduation'.  
Meo? What?

****R's POV****  
Working on the food supplies crew isn't really that hard, and I mean, people have to eat, so I get why we need farmers. But since I'm still trying to figure out my place best among this society, I have to try a lot of different jobs. There's not much need for soldiers now, but Mr. Grigio still keeps Kevin as his second in command. Not bad for someone who's Julie's age. I'd say my age, but since I have no clue how old I am or even my own name for that matter, that was a bad comparison. Kevin was working the farm with me today though.  
"So are you and Julie going tonight?"  
"Yes, and we're meeting Nora, Nate, and their guest Nadia too. Want to come with?" I give him the half smile that comes so naturally.  
He gets really flustered up.  
"Man, you know things have been messy at best with Nora and I. I really screwed up before. I'd love it if I got another chance, but I'm not comfortable just being friends with her after I broke her heart..."  
"Oh shut up man, you're coming with. Nora misses you too, and that's what hurts the most, okay? She wants a big romantic gesture."  
Looking at our watches, we realized it was time to go.

We arrived at the park, dressed up a little. We got there, with Kevin in tow, and saw Nate in black jeans and a white tshirt, Nora in a frilly skirt and plain shirt, and Nadia between them with her hair down in wavy curls and a petite blue dress with a black belt approaching us.  
I got another flash of Nadia in a different pale blue dress with a black belt and she was crying to me at a hotel. There was an eighteen year old guy with a cocky and arrogant air backed into a corner, cowering from me. Nadia said something to me, but I couldn't hear it and I let her pull me out of the room.  
I blinked my eyes to focus.  
"Kevin, let's dance. You know I love this song." Nora went off with a smiling Kevin.  
Nate fidgeted for a moment and Nadia nodded her head and he nodded back.  
"I'm going to get some food, Julie you want to help?"  
Julie's eyes widened, and she looked ready to say something in protest but she just shook her head before kissing me passionately and pressing something into my hand before walking off. I put it in my pocket to look at it after I talked to Nadia.  
"So what's going on?"

****Nadia's POV****  
I fiddled with my natural curls as both Nora and Nate cleared away Kevin and Julie. I was hoping at least one of them would stay. I mean, not Julie, she doesn't seem to like me much, but support would've been nice...  
"So what's going on?"  
I motion to the stone wall right beside us and sit down, waiting for him to follow suit. He sat down and I pulled up the purse that Nora gave me. I simply pulled out his ID and looked at it.  
"I wanted to talk to you. I mean, I guess you probably guessed that, huh? It's just, everyone knows who you are, but no one knows who you were... Except maybe me..." I look up at him with fear in my eyes before handing him his ID.  
He takes a moment to look it over before looking at me in disbelief with a loose smile on his face.  
"That's me! I'm Romeo Michael Evans! I knew my name started with R! Why do you have this? So we did know each other somehow! How did we know each other? Why didn't you tell me? Did you just remember?"  
I smile. He's definitely the same inquisitive Meo, that's for sure.  
"I have it because I didn't want to lose a piece of you after you... After you sacrificed yourself when a corpse attacked your little sister. Me. I never forgot, all while I was a corpse. I still know everything I knew then and then some. I didn't collect things, but I did have the habit of sitting outside on the swings when I came by swings because you would always push me on the swing.. I didn't want to tell you because there's a lot of painful memories too, and I thought I could help shield you from those as long as possible, but I've missed having my big brother Meo there for me..." I looked up at him, waiting for him to yell at me for not telling him sooner, and instead, he hugs me as tight as he can.  
"Um, R? What's going on? Why was Nate pretty much playing interference to keep me away? Why does Nora know about your tattoo? Why are you hugging Nadia? And did she explain that picture I gave you? Who were those people?" Julie asks, holding two Italian beef dinners. Nate came rushing up with cheeseburgers and potato wedges.  
"I'm sorry Dia, Julie got away! Why were you hugging?"  
Meo looked simply thrilled with the biggest smile I've seen on his face since we were alive the first time.  
"I have a sister! A baby sister whom I protect and calls me Meo! Because my name is Romeo! Not just R! Romeo Michael Evans!"  
Julie and Nate spoke at the exact same time.  
"SISTER?! Oh thank god!"  
"I already know bro."  
Nora came up to us and motioned to the food. They all looked at me expectantly.  
"I guess it's storytime..."

_  
A/N: Review my lovelies! Review and follow the story to know more about Nadia Ann Evans!


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful readers, just wanted to say that I only own Nadia, Nate, any other OCs, and the plot of the this -gets cut off by someone approaching.

Nadia: "Who are you? You don't own me!"

Me: "I am your god, hush now child, I'm simply telling your story..."

Nadia: "-sighs- Whatever..." -storms out dramatically-

Um... ok then... I don't own Warm Bodies, just my OCs and plot...

****Nadia's POV****

We all went to a picnic table and waited for Kevin to come back with food for him and Nora. I fiddled around with my hair and kept straightening my dress. When Kevin came back, I started by telling our names, our parents' names, and the story just flowed out of me.

"I have so many questions for you. What does my tattoo mean? Do you have any tattoos? Did I know about them before? Was I a mean older brother, like did I pick on you or what cuz all I seem to want to do is keep you safe? Did something happen that I had to protect you from that gave me this instinct? Where did we live? Was it nice? It seemed like it was nice from my flashes. Was I unemployed? Why do you call me Meo and did I have a nickname for you too? Why did Nate say he already knew I had a sister? Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"Seriously, Meo, breathe. There's time for ALL your questions. We lived together for seventeen years, that's a lot of ground to cover!" I said as ketchup got all over my dress. "Dammit, I'm sorry Nora! I'll be back."

I got up so I could go to the bathroom and clean it off, noticing Julie and Nora get up to help me get all of it. As I was about halfway there, I bumped into a man.

"Sorry, lil darlin'. You look familiar... Wait, Natalie? No, that's not it..."

He had white blonde hair with a few gray streaks and blue eyes... No... It's my father, looking as skeezy as ever. I was praying he wouldn't recognize me as his own daughter.

"Well, I don't mind bumping into a pretty lady, that's for sure, regardless of who you are... I'm Mike."

I reject his handshake and roll my eyes. Julie and Nora catch up with me just in time to see me smack him hard across his face.

"I know exactly who you are. Michael Rodrick Taylor, world class ass, shitty ass father, skeezy drunk, thieving idiot, and a lying fake. How'd I do?" I stalk away with Nora and Julie following me to the bathroom.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Nora instantly asks.

"That, dear Nora, was mine and Meo's sperm donor who I haven't seen since I was about seven or so when he tried to swindle money from Marshall through Meo. And I'm not surprised that he doesn't recognize me. I grew from a slightly chubby cheeked girl and slimmed down some... He's bad news. Once he actually figures out that the widely known R is his son Romeo, he'll come again looking for money."

They helped me get the ketchup off the dress without it staining and I washed my face to help me calm down.

"Is there a way we can take a field trip, like now? So he can't find out about Meo? It's about twenty miles or so from here, but I can unlock our house. I can pay you for almost ruining your dress and actually get some of my clothes so I'm not stealing all of yours. Also, it'd be a way to get to know me and Meo's story..."

Julie smiled.

"Luckily for you, I'm dreadfully curious. Let's go get the guys. Here put on my hoodie with the hood up so that it's just a slight difference for him not to see you."

****R's POV****

The girls came back, with Nadia in Julie's hoodie, looking a little rushed.

"We're taking a field trip. Nadia's going to take us all to her house so we can really get a feel for both her and R," Julie said with a smile.

I'm going to be able to see where I once lived... This is fantastic!

"How are we getting there? And what are we going to tell your father?!" Kevin asked, freaking out a little.

"It's now the weekend, and weekends we all have free. We don't have to report to anyone, and I have the keys to his SUV. It's probably best to get on the road though."

The house was glowing in the moonlight. Looking only slightly worn down. I mean, this mansion is still the most beautiful house I've ever seen, and that's probably odd since I used to live here, but whatever. It looked large enough to easily house twenty-thirty people with ease and room to spare. Nadia got out of the truck to unlock the wrought iron gate to the long driveway up to the house and hopped back in. It had a very large front yard with a wrap around porch. I couldn't even see the back yard.

"Mi casa es su casa. Literally I guess for Meo," she said with a grand gesture as we pulled right up near the garage. We followed her to the front door. She punched in a number on the keypad, put a little key in that, and unlocked the door. We walked in and out of the silence starts up a hum of electricity.

"Marshall had everything locked up and set just in case we had to barricade ourselves in for like fifty years. With guests if needed. The whole house has been locked up for about two years or so now with the generators off and everything preserved. There's food, clothes, hot water, everything. The pool is self cleaning and eco something or other, same with the hot tubs. Just gotta punch in the code to open them and stuff. So... yeah." Nadia stood there awkwardly.

A/N: Are you guys cool with me bringing in Kevin? I thought he deserved some love. More importantly, Nora did too.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If you get a chance, check out my Dramione story if it sparks your interests. I do not own Warm Bodies, just my OCs and plot. Read and review:)

****Nadia's POV****

I watched them wander about and decided to go for a shower in my own bathroom. I took off to my large bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Still really comfortable, a little itty bit dusty, but still. I got up and took off Nora's dress and underwear before walking into my bathroom. I started up the shower to get hot while I was showering. And because it felt so good, I decided to start singing in the shower.

****Nate's POV****

I felt like I didn't know Nadia one bit, this house just cemented it. I saw pictures everywhere and there were a lot of R and Nadia, together and separate, with bits of family or friends. I opened a door to who knows what to see Kevin and Nora making out. Okay, ew. I really quickly and quietly closed that door before I was scarred for life. Hearing a song of some sorts, I decided to follow it. Going down the hall a little, I found a plain door and cracked it open to hear the shower going. A blush instantly colored my cheeks when I realized it was Nadia. I quickly closed that door too, even if I was tempted to open it again.

The water shut off soon after that, and I heard the singing turn to humming, so I decided to walk away before I seemed crazy.

****R's POV****

Walking through this house, I get flashes of memories going through my head at every little thing. Julie would point stuff out to me that would cause me to smile or make a face instinctively. We opened a door to show a guy's bedroom. I wonder if this is my room. Looking at the pictures, I feel a surge of depression when I see a pretty girl with black hair, me, and a sandy haired guy all together. I'll ask Nadia about it. Julie went to open the closet door to show a closet about half the size as this huge room. We walked inside to show a rainbow wall of hoodies. Every color imaginable in different styles or multiples. There were a lot of red hoodies.

"If I had any doubt before that Nadia was your sister or this was your house, I don't now... Apparently, money doesn't mean a snappy dresser. Just means very quality hoodies..." Julie looked in awe of the hoodie wall. "I wonder what her closet consists of..."

I turned and there were suits, ties, tuxes, and a whole variety of casual clothes. There was swimwear and sleepwear. Even cold weather gear. With shoes everywhere. Neatly, of course. I noticed that my favorite thing seemed to be skinny jeans, high tops, and a hoodie since that's what I had the most of.

****Julie's POV****

I really wanted to do a fashion show with all of us playing dress up in R and Nadia's clothes. After looking through his extensive closet, including a hoodie wall, I wanted to play dress up for some reason. Who has a whole hoodie wall besides my boyfriend?

Nadia came in, her hair still wet, in fuzzy owl PJ pants, flip flops, and an off the shoulder loose shirt with what looked like a bathing suit underneath. She had a grin on her face.

"I have a surprise for you two. Follow me. I already found Nate to show him too. And Nora and Kevin are disheveled, but waiting for us. Come on!" She was practically bouncing with excitement.

She walked out and we followed her to another door, this one leading outside it seemed. She opened it to show a multi-car garage with several very nice cars and a few motorcycles. Nadia was gone from our sides as we looked around in awe. A beautiful roaring engine was heard and she was behind the wheel of a gorgeous 1967 black Impala. We all made our way over to it and she turned it off, tossing the keys to R, who almost dropped them.

"You're just giving him this beauty?! You're giving him your beautiful beautiful car when he isn't the greatest driver yet?" I asked in complete shock.

"No. It is his car after all. I'm just giving him the keys. My car is that green mustang convertible. The rest are Marshall and my mom's. Meo and I just inherited them." She shrugs casually, digging through keys before tossing me the keys to another car. She pointed me to a purple Lamborghini and my jaw hit the ground.

We each had a car and I was just enjoying the look of it right now.

"OMG NADIA IS THIS WHERE THAT BIG POOL IS?!" Nora said from her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

Nadia smiled and nodded.

"I already turned the clean-y thing on and stuff so it should be ready by now. Who wants to go for a swim?"

"Um, that's sweet, but we have no clothes here?" Nora said after thinking a moment.

"So? Meo and I do. Plenty to share. In fact, when we leave, I don't care if you take some. I'll be packing a few bags, so I have my own clothes at your place. I mean, if I'm still welcome." She smiled sadly.

"Dia, why wouldn't you be welcome?" Nate asked, concern lacing his voice.

She looked around and motioned with her hand.

"I'm not exactly the poor pre-c you guys thought I was. I didn't know if I'd be welcome there with this at my disposal... It's lonely here. I know that from before..."

I got out of my car and hugged her, knowing I hadn't been the kindest out of my jealous worries.

After going into her closet, I've decided that R's is definitely not that big... Which is definitely saying something. She had us outfitted in a different bathing suit each. Three very different bikinis, but still covering everything without looking like prudes. She led us to the pool and dived in gracefully.

"I can't believe you grew up here R. It's beautiful." I said, cuddling into him for a kiss.

"It is. I just wish it didn't feel like the memories I'm having are just temporary or like watching a movie."

****Nadia's POV****

Nate grabbed me while I was floating serenely and was holding me, poised ready to dunk me in with a wicked grin on his face.

"Do it and I swear I'll get you back. This is my turf if you recall. I used to swim laps everyday before school and I was in the pool whenever I was home. I know this pool." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I've taken your warning into consideration, and, well..." He flips me backwards into the water without warning. When I came back up, I splashed him in retaliation.

He smiled warmly at me and came to give me a hug. I dropped to the bottom of the pool suddenly, tripping him and dunking him in the process. I burst back up with a grin on my face. I swam a distance away and bumped into Nora, who splashed me laughingly.

A/N: I know, it's kinda fluffy and such right now. But if you think about the movie Warm Bodies, when do they get a chance to just relax and enjoy themselves? Only time I can think of is the sports car on the runway and Nora gossiping with Julie about her missing R. Other than that, they have to act so serious, and in reality, they're all young adults still. Review and follow please:)


End file.
